


Oh, I Do Love You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write some "first" placed in season 10, Dean and Sam talked things out after Sam had Dean cured, but the MoC is still there and Dean is still...different. Harder. Colder. But he still loves Sam. And Sam finds out, when he comes in Dean’s room while Dean has this nightmare. And he has to make it better, because he loves him too. And when Dean hears Sam's love confession he softens. <br/>And then you write your magic? Smut with feelings. Top Dean and Sam comes because Dean hits his sweet spot sooo good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is somewhat what you wanted!

**Prompt** : Could you write some "first" placed in season 10, Dean and Sam talked things out after Sam had Dean cured, but the MoC is still there and Dean is still...different. Harder. Colder. But he still loves Sam. And Sam finds out, when he comes in Dean’s room while Dean has this nightmare. And he has to make it better, because he loves him too. And when Dean hears Sam's love confession he softens.   
And then you write your magic? Smut with feelings. Top Dean and Sam comes because Dean hits his sweet spot sooo good? 

 

Dean had been cured for a few days now, but there was still aggression lingering in his blood. There was also guilt, for trying to kill Sam, but that was a whole other problem to worry about it. And he can’t think about anything except how badly he needs to punch something, how badly the blade needs to be in his hand and kill. And he’s terrified that he’ll sink back into the demonic mindset and try and hurt Sam again. So he tried to keep his distance from Sam, tried to separate his sweet baby brother from the evil in Dean’s heart.

Dean knew his distance was hurting Sam. His little brother had to go on a mad goose chase to even find Dean, and then as soon as he goes through the drama of almost getting killed and then using his blood to cure Dean, he goes and avoids Sam at all costs. He must be breaking Sam’s big heart. His puppy dog eyes are constantly out in full force and as much as Dean wanted to hug his brother he couldn’t risk the Mark doing something evil.

His sleep was restless at best and non-existent at worst. If he managed to drift off, he’d be plagued by nightmares. Things that happened while he was a demon, things that he _did_ and didn’t even flinch when he was doing them. The things that he said to Sam, the way he tried to slam a hammer into his brain made him nauseous. Whenever he closed his eyes he prayed that he might get a good night’s sleep.

Sam wanted Dean to talk to him. Every day he saw his brother and he saw how badly he was hurting, but Dean refused to say anything about it. He hoped Dean wasn’t still upset about trying to kill him, because Sam had forgiven him for that. Sam woke up to empty liquor bottles every morning and half eaten plates of food. It broke his heart to see his brother suffering so badly.

A loud scream jerked Sam awake. It was easily recognizable as Dean’s scream and Sam was immediately out of bed and stumbling towards his brother’s room. “Dean!” He couldn’t sense if Dean was awake or not, but the screams were muffled in a way that made Sam think it was a nightmare. He pushed open the door to his brother’s bedroom. The sheets were tangled around his brother’s legs and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

“Sam…” Dean moaned. His head rolled to the side. “No…”

“Dean, it’s okay,” Sam whispered. “I’m here.”

Dean was still asleep but his head turned towards Sam. “S’mmy,” Dean groaned. “Sam… no…run…”  
“I won’t leave you,” Sam murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
This seemed to aggravate Dean further instead of reassuring him like Sam expected. “S’mmy…I love you…don’ wanna hurt you…”

Sam’s breath caught. “You… love me?”

“Love you,” Dean repeated. “L’ve you so much…” His head rolled the other way. “S’why you gotta run. Not gonna…not gonna hurt you…”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed. “You’re not going to hurt me.” Sam pulled the covers back and crawled into bed beside his brother. It was the first time he’d been close to Dean in months and he craved the contact. He put his head tentatively on Dean’s chest to hear the steady, _human_ pounding of his heartbeat.

Dean stirred and Sam heard, “Sam?”

Sam’s head shot up. Dean was rubbing his eyes and blinking the sleep out of them. “Dean, you’re awake!”

Dean nodded. “Dude, why are you sleeping on me?”

Sam didn’t really have an awesome reason. “You were having a nightmare. You screamed my name so I came running.”

“Well, I’m find now,” Dean said. “So leave.”

Sam watched Dean’s mask fly up, the emotions in his dreams were stark different from the cold, closed off awake face. “I’m not going to leave,” Sam replied, echoing the words he spoke to a sleeping Dean. “I love you.”

Dean blinked. “What?”  
“I love you,” Sam repeated. “God, Dean, I love you more than life. And I’m _never_ going to leave you.”

Dean’s mask cracked. “God, Sammy, do you know what I’ve done? Do you know how I’ve hurt people?”  
“I’ve done shitty things too, Dean. I’ve _tortured_ to find you. I didn’t even care about who I hurt or what I did. I just needed to find you.” Sam pressed their foreheads together. “And I did. I found you. I asked _Crowley_ for help but you’re here next to me and that’s all that matters. God, I love you. I love you beyond rational, beyond any brother should love his brother.”

Dean’s eyes were big and possessed a childish innocence. “Sam, I—what do you want me to say?”  
“Say that you love me,” Sam begged. “Say that you’re not going to leave me to ‘protect me’ because if you left me it would _kill_ me. And I’d just go and torture and work with demons again and I can’t do that and—,”

Soft, pillowy lips pressed against Sam’s and cut off his tirade. “I love you,” Dean murmured. “Of course I love you.”

“So no more avoiding me in the bunker?” Sam asked. “You won’t leave a room just because I enter? Because that wasn’t protecting me, Dean, that was breaking my fucking heart.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to do that again,” Dean assured.

Sam rested his head back on Dean’s chest. “What was that nightmare about?”  
Dean’s fingers drummed on Sam’s shoulder. “Do we have to talk about it?”  
“Not right now,” Sam conceded.

“Good.” Dean smirked. “Because I can think of a lot more fun things we can do.”   
Sam grinned. “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Dean went to straddle Sam. “People usually wait until after sex to declare their love, but we always were a strange pair.”

Sam wrestled Dean’s clothes off him and stroked the firm muscles. Demon Dean certainly worked out a lot because his body had gained a lot of definition. Sam explore his pecs and abs while Dean smirked above him. “Like what you see, Sammy?”

“You’re so pretty,” Sam murmured.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Sammy.” Dean started to peel Sam’s layers of flannel off and expose his brother’s naked body. “Very nice. Have you been working out?”

Sam snorted. “Between sleeping and frantically searching for you I haven’t had a lot of time to hit the gym.”

Dean hummed appreciatively. “Well I quite like what your body looks like.” He leaned down to kiss Sam and then traced his lips down Sam’s body. “You’re so gorgeous.” He bit down lightly on Sam’s nipple and he jerked. “Sensitive, Sammy? If I didn’t want to fuck you so badly I would definitely pay more attention to this.” He tweaked his other nipple.

“Yeah,” Sam groaned. “Fuck me.”

Dean fumbled with the nightstand drawer before he could grab the bottle of lube. “Gonna make you feel so good, Sammy,” Dean promised.

Sam widened his legs to allow Dean’s lube-covered fingers to slide into his hole. His fingers were gentle as they opened Sam up and took his time. The tenderness was unfamiliar and Sam clung to it. He’d never been more in love. “Come on, Dean, hurry!” He wanted the intimacy that came with sex.

Dean shuffled forward so his dick was lined up with Sam’s ass. “Ready, baby boy?”  
Sam nodded. “Ready.”

Dean started to push inside him, slowly and lovingly. “Sam, you feel so wonderful,” Dean moaned. “You’re so tight!”

“God, Dean!” Sam groaned. “Fuck me! Come on, Dean!”

Dean started to thrust his hips inside his brother. Sam moaned. He’d of course seen Dean’s dick before, they’d lived in close quarters all their lives, but he’d never _felt_ it like this. He’d never felt anything so wonderful, anything that filled him up and brought on the right amount of pleasure and pain. “Dean, Dean, _Dean_!”

“I love you,” Dean panted. “I love you.” He angled his hips and hit something that made Sam scream.

“What is that?” Sam asked.

“I think it’s called your prostate,” Dean said. “Does it feel good?”  
Sam moaned. “Oh god yes!”

“Good,” Dean replied. He picked up his pace, pounding against Sam’s prostate. Sam’s cock stood straight up and Dean’s hand lightly stroked it. There wasn’t enough pressure to come purely from his hand, but Dean was also hammering against his prostate. Sam’s dick was leaking precome and little grunts echoed out of his chest.

“Please,” Sam begged. “I have to come!”

Dean made sure his cock scraped Sam’s prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. “Come on, Sammy,” He growled. “You like it when I pound your prostate? You like my hand on your cock? Come on, Sammy. Come!”

Sam screamed and his orgasm splattered over his chest. “Dean!”

Dean was sweating with exertion and continued to slide his dick in and out of Sam. “I love you,” Dean panted.

“I love you, too,” Sam said. “I love you so much!”

Dean cried out and his orgasm exploded. “Sam!”

The two men cuddled together, coming down from their orgasms. “How do you feel?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at his arm. The Mark stayed silent and contentment swirled in Dean. “I’m doing just fine.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the fics are coming slowly, i've got a lot on my list! I will update "Your Place is a Dump" soon! I haven't given up!


End file.
